Crimson Archangel Volume 3
by darkvoltinx
Summary: 1 year after Cartil's death chaos erupts during a rating game. As events begin to play out a greater threats begin to appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

 **Part 1: Bael Territory, Bael Rating Game Stadium. 1 year Cartil's death**

I arrive outside the stadium and walk up the stairs. I walk over to a statue and I place my hand on the plaque. "This statue is in honor of my cousin Cartil," it reads. I smile and walk past it. I look at the stadium. There are screens on the outside for people who can't make into the arena. There seems to be a rating game going between Sona and Dulio. I walk towards the entrance and guard comes up to stop me. I run behind him and knock him out. I hide his sleeping body. I walk inside.

I am walking through the halls and watching everyone run around to get food then get back to watch the show. I follow someone out to the stands. I look around at everyone who is watching. I spot them. They do not look in good shape. I sigh. "It's worse than I thought," I say to myself. I spot someone looking at me and I leave quickly. I run down the halls and duck into a room. I look around and the room is empty. "That was too close." I walk over to a window.

"I found you," a woman's voice says. "I thought I felt something familiar."

"Hello Grayfia," I say. "I suggest you keep this quiet for now. It's for the better so my enemies can't find out." I look back at her. "Tell Sirzechs and Sairaorg thank you for taking care of them." We hear panicking and we step outside the room. I hear what sounds like an attack. "Grayfia you help evacuate people I will see what's wrong." I run down the hall and into the stands. I can see Grim Reapers and in the center of the stadium a teleportation circle. Hades appears. I draw my sword and jump down. When I land in the center I notice that Sairaorg has jumped down to. "You should focus on helping your people Sairaorg, I will handle Hades."

"I want revenge for Cartil," he says.

"Revenge can wait," I say to him. "Your duty is to protect the people." He nods and reluctantly leaves. I turn to Hades. "So it only took a year for you to recover and attack again." I sigh and charge forward. I cut through multiple grim reapers and slam into Hades knocking him into empty stands. I fire bolts of lightning at him. There is an explosion upon impact. I turn and block an attack from a grim reaper. I grab its face and slam it to the ground. I jump into the air as Hade's attack comes at me and hits the grim reaper instead. I land and start laughing.

"Who are you?" Hades asks. "How dare you interrupt my revenge against these devils." He fires more magic attacks me and I dodge them. He charges forward and slashes at me with his staff that has scythe blade. I block it with my sword and punch him in the face. He raises his other arm up and casts a spell. I spin and kick his arm up sending the attack up. I grab his staff and throw him into the stands. I raise my hand up and start casting a spell. I turn and block an attack from a grim reaper. I point move my arm and point it at Hades. I fire magic at Hades and then spin to attack the grim reaper.

I grab the grim reapers face and sigh. "Seriously how stupid are you?" I ask. "I am destroying Hades and I can kill all you grim reapers easily. So why do you keep attacking me?" The grim reaper I am hold drops his scythe. "Smart move now back up and let me deal with Hades." I let the grim reaper go and he backs up. I turn back to Hades and notice he is back up. "Do you feel it yet Hades?" He glares at me. I smirk. "Better question is do you realize yet who you are facing?" I teleport behind him and place my finger on his back. I fire a beam of holy light threw him. He stumbles forward and looks back at me.

"It can't be," he says in shock. I kick him forward and jump into the air. I grab my cloak and pull it off.

"Its play time," I say and crimson light shines brightly lighting up the stadium. "Crimson Archangel reawakens." I change into the Crimson Archangel but it's changed.

 **Part 1.5: Outside the Stadium**

I am standing here with everyone as we wait for news from inside the stadium. "Hades attacking on the anniversary of Cartil's death," I say. "He is truly a monster." I turn to Hanalil who is looking back at the stadium. "This must be hard on you."

"The screens are on," she says. "I can see the battle going on." I turn along with everyone that has also heard it. "Whoever that it is he is destroying Hades easily." We are watching the battle going on. We notice the grim reapers back down. We see figure shoot a beam of light threw Hades from behind.

"Is he an angel or fallen angel?" I ask. We see him leap into the air and then a bright light of crimson shines blinding us. "What is going on?" The light stops and when we look back to the screen we are in shock.

"He is alive?" she says. "Cartil is alive?" she falls to her knees crying. The rest of us surround her for support. I look back to screen.

 **Part 1.75: Inside the Stadium.**

I cross my arms and smile. "It feels good to be back in this form," I say. I look at Hades and smirk.

"How the hell are you alive?" he questions. "You life force was almost 0 when I ran away. You should be dead." I land on the ground and walk up to him. I laugh and smile.

"Bitch I am immortal," I say and punch him in the chest. I then elbow him into the back of the neck. I summon the God Slayer and stab him in the back while he is still on the ground. I kneel down. "This time I am going to slaughter you. Do you feel the pain yet?" I pull out of the God Slayer and jump back. I rub my hand on the blade. Hades gets back up and glares at me.

"It seems to have lost its bite," he says. "I didn't feel anything from it." I laugh and the sword begins to shine brightly. He covers his face as he watches. The blade's shape changes, the handle's gems change, and 2 new runes appear on the blade. I slide my hands on the blade again.

"It has evolved into the God Slayer II, Runix," I say. I slash at him and send a wave of energy at him. He screams in pain. He falls to his knees and punches the ground. "It doesn't just tear at the soul of a god anymore. It takes their power and absorbs it. It is also permanently infused with the power of destruction and holy energies. I am at a whole new level now. I walk up to Hades and lift him up. I impale him with my sword and smile at him. He screams in pain and flinch a little. "That pitch is getting to ear bleeding areas." I throw him away and into the stands. I crack my neck and watch. He stands up and raises his hands up. I tilt my head up and he summons a few Cerberuses. I sigh.

"Still cocky now?" he asks. I snap my fingers and 2 summoning circles appear. 2 dragons appear from the circles and take on humanoid appearances. "What the hell?"

"Drago and Glacia, can you take of the dogs for me?" I ask. "Hades is annoying me now."

"As you wish Commander," Drago says and they leave. Hades begins casting multiple spells at me and I jump back dodging them. I sheath Runix and smirk.

"Is that really all you got?" I taunt him. "It me with your best shot, I will let you hit me with it." I hold my arms out to the side and wait. He casts a large spell and fires it at me. I take the full impact and laugh. Crimson light engulfs the light and my armor as completely changed. "Crimson Archangel King Formation." I reach into my trench coat sleeves and pull out dual pistols. I aim them at Hades and fire. The magic bullets hit Hades and he screams.

"What the hell is that energy made of?" he questions.

"Cursed bullets made from the same energy as the Runix," I say. I dash towards him and unlock on him. He keeps moving around to dodge but is only able to dodge a few. He land in the middle of the stadium. I lift my hands up and the pistols disappear. I pull out Runix and dash forward. I slash him and he falls to his knees. I turn to Hades and raise my hand up into the air and chains wrap around him. He screams in pain until I wrap a chain around his head forcing him to scream into to the changes. I walk up to Hades and grab his face. "Death is too good for you. For your crimes against my family and the peace of the world, I Cartil Gremory, sentence you to a fate worse than death. I will be turning you mortal."

The chains tighten as his power drains. After his power has been drained he falls over and the chains disappear. I turn away and look to see the last of the dogs fall. I take a deep breathe and return to normal. "Good work General," Drago says as he walks up to me. "It seems your new sacred gear has synched with your powers and body well." I nod. "It looks like we have company." I turn and get knocked to the ground by a crying Hanalil. I hold her as she cries into my chest.

"Hello everyone," I say. "Yes I am alive and I will explain later. This is Magma dragon Drago and blizzard dragon Glacia." They bow.

"I am Drago," he says. "I am the Commander of Cartil's Dragon division."

"I am Glacia," she says. "I am Drago's second in command of the dragon Division." They both wave.

"I guess we better go and get everyone so I can explain," I say while looking at Hanalil.

 **Part 2:** **A warehouse in the Capital of Lilith.**

I am sitting watching people come in and sit down. I am waiting for everyone so I can explain. I sigh and look to my left where Ophis has appeared. She is looking at me. "I sense great red in you," she says. "I am curious to what you did." I smile.

"I will tell you the full details in secret," I say to her and she tilts her head. I feel someone tugging my shirt and look to see Ri.

"Are you really back daddy?" she says. I put my hand on her head and mess with her hair.

"Yes I am," I say.

"Don't leave again please," she says begging with teary eyes. I pick her up and set her on my lap. I kiss her forehead.

"I won't be leaving," I say. "I will be around for a long time now." I smile. She hugs me.

"Okay so explain what happened," Yin says. "You have been gone a year, I think you need to explain."

"I have been in the dimensional gap," I say. "My life force was dropped to the point where I had less than a year to live. I was dying so I made a judgment call. I fled to the dimensional gab on great red. I spent 3 months recovering. I was facing the realization that I wasn't going to be able to help anyone anymore. So I worked on fixing my life force by creating a new sacred gear out of the flesh of great red and the power of infinite I was giving by Ophis. I then worked on controlling my new power and creating new weaponry. If I was able to I would have come back sooner. I couldn't have, I am sorry."

"Explain the dragons," sister says demandingly. I sigh.

"Tannin," I say and everyone looks at him.

"He has a pact with those dragons since the time I was training him," he says. "They still needed more training before he felt like they were ready." I place Ri on the ground and turn away from everyone.

"I understand that no one believes me," I say. "That is fine, I understand. I have a mission to complete so I guess I will take my leave. Drago and Glacia lets go, it seems we are no longer needed here." I create a teleportation circle.

"Wait," Nivana says and runs up to me. She gets between me and the circle. She stares at me and I blink. "There are 2 things that only Cartil would know to have on him. They are never seen so a fake could never recreate them. Take off your shirt." I blink again.

"You want me to strip in front of everyone?" I ask and she nods. "If you wanted to touch my chest you just had to ask nicely." She glares but with blush. I take of my coat and drop it on the ground. I pull off my shirt and toss it on the ground. She touches my chest. "You did not have scars before."

"That kind of happens when you take hits from a soul destroying scythe," I say. "Something wounds can't heal." She touches the necklace and inspects it. She grabs my left arm and looks at the bracelet. "Satisfied now?" She glares at me and I look away.

"Strip more," she says.

"I am not getting naked in front of everyone," I say. I grab her arms and lift them above her head. I lean in next to her ear. "Stop being naughty or else. Besides where is our son?" her eyes go wide. I let her go.

"You can be a real pain," she says.

"You married me," I say. "I still will never understand why any of you girls decided to marry this mess." I laugh. I feel hand on my shoulder and it spins around into a hug.

"My baby boy," mother says. "I am so happy you are back." I look at her and smile.

"I here for a long time now," I say. "I love you mommy." She smiles. She stands back when father walks up. He smiles and nods. Sister and brother walk up. I hug them both. "Our family will be whole forever now."

"I hate to interrupt this touching family reunion," Sig says as he appears. "Cartil I need the power you took from Hades. When need it for his replacement."

"No," I say. "You will get that power when I learn who the replacement is and if I can trust him or her. Until then you will never see that power."

"Fine I understand," he says and leaves. I walk over to Hanalil and grab her hand. I pull her up and kiss her.

 **Part 3: Phoenix Residence days later**

"Its good to see you have returned," Lady Phoenix says as we walk down the hall. "I hope things are going well now." I yawn. I look behind to see Ravel running up.

"I have barely gotten any sleep since I have returned," I say with another yawn. "I had to make up for a lot in a lot of ways. I feel well used right now." Lady Phoenix laughs. We stop at a door and she opens the door. We walk into the room. I see a crib and I walk up to it. I smile when I see the sleeping baby girl.

"She is beautiful isn't she," Lady Phoenix says. "Revatil Phoenix, she is named after you in a way. You may pick her up." I reach down and carefully pick her up. The baby girl wakes up and looks at me. She smiles and I feel more at peace.

"What I am going to show you both stays quiet," I say. I turn around to look at Lady Phoenix and Ravel.

"You have a new secret," Lady Phoenix says. "I will keep it quiet and you will to wont you Ravel?" she nods. I smile and summon 3 sets of wings.

"You have devil, angel, and dragon wings," Ravel comments. "What did you do?" I look down at the baby girl in my arms.

"I crossed a line to survive that should have never been crossed," I say. I kissed the baby girl's head and place her back in her crib. "I am the Crimson Devil who has the power of god. I have devoured the dream and stolen the infinite." My retract my wings and turn around. "I won't be finishing that chant or else this house would become a crater." I look back to the baby. "When you are the right age you will seek me out for training." I walk to Lady Phoenix and Ravel. "Thank you both. Its time to go, I need to prepare for my journey to Egypt."

"Good luck Cartil," Lady Phoenix. "Thank you for this gift." I nod and leave.

 **Part 4: Same warehouse in the Capital of Lilith**

I stand in the middle of the warehouse. I am joined by the different leaders for team AxA. I look around. "So this will work," I comment. "This will be team AxA headquarters. I have already contacted father and brother. They will be helping give this building a makeover fitting our team." I turn to everyone. "We are team AxA; we are the elite fighters from all the factions whose soul purpose is to keep the peace."

"What is our first step then?" Issei asks.

"Since they have been silent for awhile now," I say. "Our first step is Egypt and those gods. Rias, Vali, and Sona prepare your teams. They will be joining us on our trip to Egypt in a few weeks."

"What about me?" Issei asks.

"You are a leader therefore you will not be joining us," I say. "You are to guard Japan while we are gone." He nods. "Don't worry so much Issei. Are you afraid that she might be hurt or are you going to miss her boobs?" I laugh as they both blush and turn away. "You both are so easy to read even after you both have done it."

"How do you even know about that?" Sister questions and I laugh.

"Ravel and Akeno have been in contact with me since I returned," I say. "With how much Akeno has told me, I could write a book and make tons of money. Grabbing Dragon and Switch Princess, their smutty adventures, that sounds like a nice title." Sister gets mad and fires destruction energy at me. I place my hand up and it stops. "I am teasing you, I would never do that. Brother on the other hand might."

"How strong are you now?" Vali asks. "I am curious of the strength you hold now." I smirk and summon my sacred gear.

"The new type sacred gear known as the Infinite Dream," I say. "I am currently above Ultimate devil by a lot I would say closer to Devil King Class." I place my right hand on my left gauntlet and slide part of the armor pack. I lift my left up and reveal slots in the armor which 2 of them have been filled. "I decided to play with Ajuka's system and put into sacred gear. Currently only Knight and King formation are unlocked. Besides the Crimson Archangel formation system, I have a new form. Though I don't plan on using it anytime soon, though Vali the power you should be more curious about is the power I will get into the future."

"Alright you have peaked my curiosity," he says. "I will still follow you." I turn to Dulio.

"How is heaven?" I ask.

"The reconstruction is almost complete," he says. "The system improvements you did have given everyone new hope. It's nice to see a lot more smiling faces. I want to thank you for the advance protection system for 3rd heaven. The souls of the children are even better protected." I smile. "Strada is also happy there." I look down.

"I wish I could be there to take him there myself," I say. "I will visit him soon." Dulio walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"He will like that," he says. "Another thing there will be an angel baby soon." I look at him. "I hope you will come see it when the child is born. Since it's all thanks to you that this is possible." I nod.

"You are a miracle worker," Sairaorg says. "You are beginning to see your hard work come through." I turn to Sona.

"I am building a school in my territory," I say. "I will help Sona's dream now and the dreams of every pure blooded devil married couple who struggles to have children. We not only fight for peace but for the future of the next generation and those that come after."

"I assume you are going to mass produce the Miracle Tear," Ruval says. "I would like to help if you would let me." I nod.

"What are ranks?" Dulio asks.

"I am in charge of everyone overall," I say. "Vali is my second in command. I will break everyone into Squad leaders soon. Dulio will be commanding the Angel division. The dragon commander as you know is Drago."

"Vali is an interesting choice for a second," Sona says.

"A battle crazy fool knows how to plan properly," I say. "He was giving every one here the run around before changing sides."

"I believe in Vali," a female voice says. Vali starts freaking out. I laugh.

"Looks like Vali's ice princess is here," I say and he glares at me. "Well looks like I have to start teasing you too."

"Do it and I will kill you," He says.

"Vali I could seal your sacred gear and kill you before you realized you lost," I say. "Don't even try it butt boy." He continues to glare. "I am tempted to see what happens if I trap you and her in a room for 24 hours." Vali walks off and leaves. Everyone laughs. "Alright everyone lets meet up again in a few weeks before the Egypt trip to talk more about the plan."

 **Part 5: Cartil's house a day later**

I am sitting at the table with Ruval going over the plan for the Miracle Tear Factory. "It would be best to keep in my territory since it will be better protected," I say to him. He is thinking.

"What about the school?" he asks. "Your territory will already be targeted from that would it really be a good idea to also put the factory there?" I smirk.

"Seeing as my territory is a 3rd the side of the Gremory territory," I say. "I do think it will be a good idea. I plan to work with magicians and Rosswiese to work on a barrier that prevents teleportation. I have guards planned for the factory and people to watch over the school."

"Alright," he says. We start going over the building plans. "How about you change these 2 rooms around it may be better for production." I nod. Nivana walks up and places tea down for us both. I smile and signal for her to lean in. I kiss her cheek. She smiles and walks off. "It feels like things have returned to normal for you."

"Mostly," I say. "The whole having to take care of my son is new to me. I wasn't around when Ri was a baby. I hate that I missed that but I am glad she is around now." I turn to Ri who fell asleep in the chair as she was watching us. "Being a father is the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

"You want to spread that joy to other," he says. "I think I understand you better now. I am glad I met someone like you. By the way what is your son's name?"

"His name is Zeo," Nivana says as she returns to the room. She is holding our son. She hand him to me. "Its your to take of your son." She smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"He is always so peaceful when he sleeps," I say while looking at my son. "I wonder who they will take after when they start training." I look up to Ruval. "Thanks for the help. We will get these plans shorted out soon I hope."

"As do I," he says. He turns to Nivana. "Thanks for the tea and food." He leaves. I stand up and lift up Ri onto my back. I walk down the hall. I place Zeo in his crib then I go down and place Ri on her bed. I walk out and into my room. I feel someone hug me from behind.

"I understand how Hanalil felt when she couldn't be near you," Nivana says. "We all learned the pain and we never want to experience it again. I am so happy your back but please never do that again." She is crying.

"I am not going anywhere," I say and turn around. I hold her close. "I am staying with you and them forever. I need you girls just as much if not more than you all need me. My strength comes from your love. I am glad you girls are letting me recover from all that play time." She giggles. "The cute Nivana returns, maybe I should do something about it. I think I have recovered for some play time." She blushes.

"That's not fair it was my turn," We turn to see Yang in the doorway. "That's cheating Nivana." She pouts.

"Technically it's my fault," I say. "The mood is dead now. So I am going to take a bath." I leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Council of Egypt**

 **Part 1: Team AxA headquarters**

I am working on the last minute details of for the trip. "I hate not being to use teleportation circles," I complain to myself. I grab my bag and head into the main room. Rias, Sona, and Vali all appear to be ready as well. "Well looks like we are all ready. Dulio you are back in charge so keep them out of trouble." He nods. "Stay on stand by just in case we need you." We wave as we leave teleport away.

We arrive to the airport by car. We check in and head to the plane. We sit down in our seats and I look out the window. "Who are we meeting with?" Sona asks.

"The gods of Egypt have called a meeting," I say and turn to her. "So we will be meeting with most of them. Before we meet the gods we will be meeting with a servant of Horus."

"It seems you have mostly things figured out the," she says. "Why am I here then?"

"I need another strategist point of view for this meeting," I say. "You will see things I won't so I will need you in that regard. Did you know Saji over stepped you and challenged me to a rating game." She sighs and takes off her glasses. She cleans them.

"I guess he hasn't forgotten the way you beat him," she says. "I guess we will have to have one." sister comes over.

"So we are stopping in Italy and staying there for a day why?" she asks.

"More preparation for me," I say. "It's the closest to where I need to go. You can take a tour if you want. I know Vali will probably just sit in the hotel room." She goes back to her seat. I lean back and close my eyes.

We land in Italy and head over to the hotel. I check in and check out the room. I place my things into my room then seal the room magically. I knock on sister's room. She opens the door. "Are you heading out already?"

"Sadly yes it will take awhile for me to get there by car," I say. "I hope you and Sona have fun. I will see you when I get back sister." I turn away and leave. I stand outside of the hotel waiting for my car that rented. Vali walks up and stands next to me.

"I am going to come with you," he says. "I am curious to see who you are meeting." I sigh and my car arrives. We get in and we take off. After a few hours we arrive a small village sitting below a temple. I step out of the car and mobbed by the kids. I smile.

"It's good to see you all again," I say. "You all sure have grown big." Vali steps out and the kids hide behind me. I laugh. "Its okay he is with me. I know he looks mean but he is a big softy. Kid this is Vali, the white dragon emperor." They walk over to him and I sneak away. I stop in the village center and look around. "It sure has recovered nicely."

"Ah Cartil you have returned," an old man says as he walks up with a young lady. "It's good to see you again. Yes the village has recovered nicely. I hope you don't plan on starting another fight."

"I don't plan to this time," I say. "Besides if you remember I lost last time. Even if I have gotten stronger she is still better than me. She has way more battle experience." He laughs. "I have the item you asked for; it's in the trunk of the car."

"Thank you Cartil," he says and walks away. I walk up to the temple. I walk inside and look around. I kneel down in the center. I hear footsteps and look behind to see the girl from earlier. I look away as she leans against the wall.

"Hello Bellona," I say. "I have no interest in fighting you this time." I stand up and walk over to her.

"Well that's a shame I wanted to see how strong you have gotten," she says. "Reincarnation of God, Cartil Gremory, I know what you are after and you will not be getting it. You still have to prove yourself." I sigh.

"Well If I didn't need to go to Egypt tomorrow then I would face you," I say and step back. "But for you Bellona I will show you a glimpse of the new power." Crimson and Holy aura engulfs me and after awhile it disappears. I stand before her in Crimson Archangel form. She smirks and walks up.

"This form can handle a few blows," she says and touches the armor. "I can feel like power in you. I want to fight you but I can sense we would leave the village in ruins." I smirk and she tilts her.

"Crimson Archangel King Formation," I say and the armor changes. "How about now?"

"Your power has spiked," she says. "If I didn't know any better I would mistake you for a god." I return to normal. "If I had the weapon I would give it to you now but I don't. Mars has it." I sigh.

"I understand," I say. "I can deal without the spear then." I step back and look at her. "It is a shame really." I smirk.

"What is a shame?" she says. "What are you doing?" I laugh and get close to her.

"It's a shame that you have Mars," I say and kiss her. "I would have taken you right here if he wasn't in the picture." She blushes and looks away.

"What is wrong with you?" she says.

"Nothing," I say. "I just think our children would have been strong." I walk away and out of the temple. "Mars you are a lucky bastard." I return to the car. The kids have stopped bothering Vali and he is talking to the old man. I wave when I am spotted.

"How was the meeting with Bellona?" the old man asks. Vali looks shocked.

"It was fine but looks like Mars has the spear," I say. "I guess I will deal with the Egyptian gods without it. Vali lets go." We get back into the car. On our way back we are stopped and I step out of the car. There is a man standing in our way and I laugh. "Hello Mars, I assume you saw that. Have you come to die then?" He glares at me.

"You would really use that blade against me?" he asks.

"If you get in my way then yes," I say. "I have important business and if you have come to fight over an innocent kiss with some teasing then you are a lot more petty than I thought. I like you Roman gods because of your battle knowledge and the way you help your people." I quickly turn the woods after feeling a sense of death. "We are being watched." Vali gets out of the car and looks around. Mars also looks around. "Anubis." The feeling disappears. "Vali get in the car. Mars I will be going now. It seems you need to hold a meeting with the rest of the Roman gods. Your borders have been breached."

 **Part 2: an airport in Egypt**

We arrived and are waiting on the car to pick us up. "I can't believe Anubis would do that," Sister says.

"I think all the gods of the dead are starting to watch me after I removed Hades," I say. "I caused a stir in the land of the dead. It seems I am now a threat to them." I sigh. "I only killed Hades because he threatened my family." A car rolls up and a man steps out. He bows.

"Welcome Cartil and party," he says. "Please step into the car." We step into the car and he gets in after us. The car begins to move.

"It's been awhile Raji," I say. "This is my twin sister Rias, her friend Sona, and my second in command of Team AxA Vali. Everyone this is Raji the Servant of Horus. I would say it is more of a priest in terms though."

"Nice to meet you all," Raji says. "Horus wants to meet with you all first before the meeting with the rest of the Gods tomorrow." I sigh and look down. "Don't be like that Cartil."

"The last private meeting didn't turn out that well," I say. "Did you forget that?" He laughs. "He can play with Vali if he wants a play thing. The Vanishing Dragon might be good for him." I summon Runix and place the sword on my back.

We arrive at a temple of Horus and walk inside. Its empty and I sigh. A human walks out to greet us. "Hello everyone, are you to visit the temple?" he says.

"Cut the act Horus," I say. "Did you forget I can sense gods even in their human forms?" he laughs and changes into is God form. "That is better. Now what is it that you want to know before the meeting tomorrow?"

"Cartil, why do you have to mean to me?" he says. I glare at him. I am starting to wish I brought Azazel. I sigh. "Cant I see an old friend and catch up before an important meeting?"

"Yes but before we even start," I turn to sister and Sona. "Those girls are taken and you can't have them. Plus I would kill you before you even touched my sister. You can play with Vali." He laughs.

"That is not about that," he says. "With you defeating Hades I also believe Set and Anubis are up to something. May I please see the documents?" I turn to Sona and she gives him the documents. "I see, Sig and his faction have been watching things carefully."

"Horus may I have permission to summon someone?" I ask and he nods. I walk outside and call Azazel. "I hope you are decent because I am going to summon you here. I can already tell this is going to be a pain for me." I summon him and we walk back into temple. Horus looks up and smiles.

"So you summoned the former governor general of the fallen Angels," he says.

"It is nice to meet you Horus," he says. "Are you finding everything you need?"

"There is movement for sure but I don't think this will be enough," he says.

"Anubis was in Italy yesterday," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes I am," I say. "I will always remember his presence." I sigh and lean against a wall. "Something is going on and it pisses me off that I can't figure it out."

"You haven't had a vision yet?" Azazel asks.

"No," I say. "My visions only about the future war and they keep changing with everything I do." Sister walks up to me and hits me.

"What about the one about Issei?" she questions. "So why are you lying?" I say and look away.

"I forced that one," I say. "I needed to see that you would not end up with Raiser. When I learned that Issei would do what Sona and I could not then I stopped forcing visions."

"Could you force one now?" Azazel asks.

"No," I say and look at him. "I have the power of infinite now. I would see all possibilities and fry my brain. Its better if they come to me on their own." Horus walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder. He looks at me.

"Maybe you need to relax," he says. "I can help with that."

"Hell no," I say. "I will not sleep with you or any one you bring out. I am married and I have my own harem. What is with you Gods? They want to fight Issei but when it comes to me it's either kill me or sleep with me." I throw my hands up and walk away. Everyone laughs. "Crimson Archangel King Formation." I change into that form and look back. "Pick your next actions carefully."

"So you can give out teasing but you can take it?" sister asks angrily.

"There is a difference right now," I say. "You are with Issei and I tease you because you love him. I would not tease you about anything else but your relationship with Issei. If you had teased me about any of my wives I would have taken it without a word. You laughing at what I said is different. Maybe it was a mistake coming back." I leave the temple.

 **Part 2.5: Some where in Egypt**

"The Crimson one has arrived," Set says.

"He will not able to stop our plans," Anubis says. "With Hades gone we must move up our plans. The traitor will free him and then we shall unleash the ancient enemy of Greece. They will make a perfect distraction for out plans."

"Are you sure he will betray the Crimson one?" Set asks.

"I am sure of it," Anubis says. "The Crimson one will lose his focus after this betrayal hurts him. He will fall into despair."

"I hope your plan works," Set says. "What about the Red and Whites ones? They are also a threat."

"That threat will take care of itself," Anubis. "I have a plan to make them fight their fated duel before the want. They will take each other out."

"I will continue to gathering our allies," Set says. "Do not fail this Anubis."

"Do not worry," Anubis says. "Victory will be ours."

 **Part 3: The secret city of the Egyptian Gods**

I returned this morning before shortly before we left. We have been taken to a secret city that the Egyptian gods go to when they are holding meetings. We are currently standing outside the meeting hall waiting to be summoned. We have not spoken to each other yet. "Maybe we should sort things out before we go inside," Sona says.

"I rather not," I say. "Just watch and take notes." Someone comes out and signals us to come in. We walk into the room and we stand in the middle of the room. We are surrounded by most of the gods. I notice more than Anubis and set are missing. This is starting to feel bigger than I thought.

"Cartil," Ra says. "We have gone over the evidence that you have brought us and we don't see any signs of betrayal from them." I glare at him. "You will have to do better than that to bring us into chaos." I step forward and I am instantly changed into the Crimson Archangel form.

"I have had enough of this crap," I say. "Your pride really pisses me off. Where the hell were all of you when Trihexa was rampaging across the planet? You didn't help at all. You stayed here waiting until it was your turn to be slaughtered. You dare doubt me and accuse me of trying to bring you all into chaos."

"Brother, maybe we shouldn't anger them," Sister says and I turn to glare at her.

"I don't give a damn where we are," I say. "I have the power to kill them all but that would break the alliance." I turn back to Ra. "The fact that Set and Anubis are not here should be evidence enough. It also seems like more of you have sided with them."

"Cartil you really should calm down," Horus says. "This will get us no where." I glare at him.

"I should kill you where you sit for what you did back then," I say. "I am Cartil Gremory, I am the leader of team AxA, I am the reincarnation of god from the bible, and I am done here. If you will not help then you will stay out of my way or you will die like your traitors." I turn and walk out of the room. I wait for everyone else by the portal to leave. I have not returned to normal. A lady walks up to me. "Hello Isis. I assume the meeting is now over."

"I wish things could have gone better," she says. "Ra is a stubborn old man. We have all been ordered to not give you aid." She leans in closer. "Some of us believe you and will be helping you behind the scenes."

"Thank you Isis," I say. "I hope the rest of you move past your pride." Horus runs up.

"We have a problem," he says. "Cartil, Ra has lost his mind. Your friends are under attack." I run back to the meeting hall with Isis and Horus. I see Vali fighting a one of the gods. Rias and Sona are surrounded.

"Crimson Archangel Bishop Formation," I say and my wings disappear and turn into thrusters. I push into the center of the room and activate my 4 cannons. I point them into different directions then fire. The impact their targets and send them flying away. "What the hell is wrong with you Ra?" I glare at him. "Wait a minute." I turn to Horus and Isis. "Ra has been cursed, get any the gods when their mind still intact and get out of here." They nod and leave. I look at my left arm. "The timer hasn't started yet. I guess I play turret. Vali look like you are the close combat fighter for awhile, so keep them off me." We hear clapping as set walks inside the room.

"You figured it out," he says. "It's a shame it's too late. I will spread word that Team AxA has betrayed the alliance." I glare at him. "Rias and Sona prepare for emergency protocol." They nod and start creating a circle. "Are you trying to summon some back up? It won't work in this city." I laugh.

"You talk too much," I say. "King formation." My appearance changes to the king formation. "Azazel guard the girls. Its time I play with Set." Set waves his hand and undead appear around us. I snap and take set away into another dimension. "Welcome to the play ground and the site of your death Set." I pull out the draconic blasters and fire at him. He dodges and I dash to the side firing more shots as he continues to dodge.

"What is your plan here?" he asks. "You left your friends behind to die just to fight me. It seems the great Cartil is not as great as they say." I smirk and holy chains come from the bullet holes. They wrap around Set and pull him to the ground.

"Like I said," I say. "You talk too much." I walk up to him and place my blasters to his shoulders. I fire and stare at him. I watch as he winches in pain. "Is that the best the great Set has?" He breaks the chains and grabs my neck. I laugh and he tightens his grip. I drop my blasters and grab his hand.

"What now little boy?" he taunts. I kick up and place my feet on his chest. I lean back and force him to fall forward. He lets go and I kick him into the air. I infuse both my fists with the power of Destruction. I jump into the air and punch him in the chest with both fists. There is an explosions and he goes flying further into the air. He then lands on the ground. Dust kicks up and I summon Runix. I dash forward into the dust. As he getting back up, I slam into his chest with my shoulder. He staggers and I swing my sword at him. He screams in pain as the sword impacts his chest. He staggers back more and holds his chest. He looks at me with a glare. "So that is the power of the God Slayer. That is a very annoying sword. "

He brings out his staff. He spins it and shoots lightning at me. I counter his attack by firing red lightning at him. The lightings impact and explode. I jump into the air and I come down with my sword. He blocks it with his staff. He sends out sand and jump back. I land and dash forward. He sends more sand out and I quickly summon Nightmare Exsiege and cut through the sand. I quickly swing with my other sword but he blocks it again. I kick him back and throw up Exsiege. I place my hand forward and fire a crimson light beam at him. He goes to block the beam with him staff but the beam splits. The beam impacts it face and his left knee. He falls to his knees and covers his face. I catch Exsiege.

He laughs and stands back up. "I am sorry to cut this short but I must take leave," He says.

"I don't think so," I say. He claps his hands and I appear where everyone is. "What the hell is that crap? He should not have been able to break my dimension. He didn't even come back with me." I punch the ground.

"This is very troublesome," Azazel says. "They some how cursed Ra with a spell that prevent him from turning again them."

"I agree," Dulio says. "It looks like I will have to report this to Michael." He walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Cartil are you okay?"

"No," I say. "Nothing makes sense right now and how was my dimension broken? Ajuka gave me it. No one should know how to break out of it. I need a place to clear my head." I stand up and look at everyone. "Everyone prepare reports for the leaders. I will be going to heaven. I need to talk to someone. Horus and Isis you have a lot of repairing to do. I will leave it to you. If you need any help let us know." I leave.

 **Part 4: Heaven**

I am sitting down look at everything. I am waiting for someone. "Its good to see heaven looking like this," I say to myself. "The angels have been through so much crap, its good to see they can thrive again."

"It's all thanks to you," Strada says as he walks up.

"I am sorry I wasn't here," I say. "I failed to keep that promise I made you."

"Don't worry about it," he says. "You were busy trying to live. Issei brought change and you brought a future for everyone. It's good that a kind heart is the reincarnation of God." I stand up and look at him. I close my eyes and summon my angel wings. My hair changes to white. I open my eyes up and they are gold. He looks at me shocked.

"This is a secret between us," I say. "I can change into an angel now. It seems I crossed a line when I was recovering. This form seems to be close to my old appearance long ago. Strada, you have been a loyal servant and I glad." I fall to my knees and return to normal. "I still can't hold that form very long."

"Thank you for sharing that secret," he says. "It seems you are bothered by something though."

"Something of mine was broken that can't be broken by anyone but me," I say. "I am not happy about it. I hate not knowing what I am actually fighting. There are so many questions and no answers for them."

"I would say you might have a traitor," he says. "You should speak to Ajuka." I sigh and stand up. "Don't get discouraged, you will find the answers you seek."

"Thank you Strada," I say. "I hope you are happy and at peace here."

 **Part 4.5 Heaven Research level**

I am talking with the angels here. They are preparing for the angel baby that is coming soon along with their normal research that is going on. "I am sorry about the Aegis," I say. "It seems it disappeared during my time away."

"It is a shame that you lost it," one of the angels says. "I am glad you brought some of your sacred gear research though. This changes a lot of our original plans."

"Just don't abuse this information," I say. "If you do then you will become a fallen angel." I feel something and then I am tackled. "I sense a Viv." I look at her. "My senses were slow on that one."

"Did you come to see me?" she asks.

"No," I say and she frowns. "Don't even start that."

"Why not?" she says cutely.

"I can't even tease you here," I say frustrated. "You are coming home tonight and I am dealing with you." she giggles. I turn to the angels. "You saw nothing."

 **Part 5: Cartil's house**

I am sitting at the end of the table eating on watching everyone. "So I hear you were naughty in Italy," Hanalil says.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I say and sip my tea. "I did nothing wrong but tease a God."

"You did more than tease a god," Nivana chimes in. "You kissed the god." I look away.

"I did not," I say. "Even if I did, I am more surprised that you are mad about that then the fact a God tried to use me years ago."

"So you admit you kissed her," Lilian says. I hit my head on the desk. "Why did you cheat on us?"

"Someone kill me now," I say.

"Why would you do that to us?" Catherine asks. "Are you bored of us?" I look up and glare.

"I am never bored of my wives and girlfriends," I say. "It was a shot back at what she did to me years ago." I stand up and walk over to Viv. "Now if you will excuse me. Since you all had weeks to play with me when I returned, I will now be playing with Viv." I grab her hand and pull her.

"I didn't finish my food," she complains.

"Oh quit your whining," I say. "I know you want this, your headlights have been on since we got home." She blushes.

"This is your fault," she says.

"I know that is why I am dealing with it now," I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Betrayal and Loki's return**

 **Part 1: Ajuka's place**

I am with Ajuka as he is inspecting my dimension space. "I hate to say this," he says. "It looks like someone hacked into the system and broke it."

"So we have a traitor," I say.

"I am afraid so," he says. "I know you have already said no but you have been nominated as one of the new Devil Kings." I sigh.

"You are telling me this now?" I say. "More bad news, I don't have what it takes to lead like that."

"Well age comes with experience," he says.

"I have to accept," I say. "If they want me to be a devil king then so be it. I will do it for the future of the people."

"May I look at your sacred gear?" he asks. I activate the left gauntlet and slide open piece holder. He inspects it. "I am impressed. It seems when you need to invent something you go all out. New type sacred gear, second chance piece, and the miracle tear. Though you do this out of kindness, there is another motive. I know what it is and I understand."

"I do what I must," I say. I close the sacred gear and deactivate it. "I will keep an eye out for the traitor. Thank you Ajuka."

"Before you head home," he says. "Tannin would like to speak with you. So don't forget to visit the dragon area." I nod and head out. I activate a teleportation circle and step inside it.

I appear outside of the Tannin's territory. I look around and see nothing. I look up into the air and also see nothing. "Maybe I should knock," I say to myself. I point up into the air and fire a beam of light up into the air. I move my arm to my side when I see Tannin approach. He lands in front of me. I wave.

"It's good to see you," he says. "Its good the message reached you." I walk with him into his territory. As we are heading towards the main area, I am looking around at the different dragons. "As you can see its different from when you last was here." I stop when I see baby dragons. He stops and looks at me. "I see you spotted the young ones."

"I sense a familiar presence," I say as I keep looking at the baby dragons. "I know this presence from somewhere." Suddenly a dragon lands on my head. "There is a dragon on my head." Tannin laughs.

"She remembers you," he says. "The spetre dragon hatched while you were gone but it seems she remembers you."

"I don't know how to react with a baby dragon on my head," I say and he laughs again.

"It's funny to see the General like this," Drago says as he walks up.

"Shut up," I say. "This is new to me. I don't know how to act with baby dragons, especially the one on my head that is a rare one." They laugh. I glare at them. "Just don't pull my hair please." We continue to walk further and arrive at a place with all the different dragons. "I have a feeling that I am in a council meeting now."

"You kind of interrupted it," Drago says. "It might be for the good, General Problem Solver." I glare at him and he laughs. I walk forward and wave at everyone.

"Sorry the interruption," I say. "I also apologize for my stiff movements there is a baby dragon on my head." I turn towards Tannin. "I have found it. Well technically I found it and fixed it."

"Where is it?" Tannin asks. I point to the dragon on my head.

"Can someone move the cute dragon on my head?" I ask and a dragons up. The baby dragon flies over to the dragon. "Thank you." I create a summoning circle in front of me and summon a pillar. I walk up to the pillar and pull out a sphere. I raise it into the core. "This is the draconic core, its original function is not known. I have modified it upon Tannin's request. If all the different dragons infuse this sphere with their power, its new function will activate. Tannin's territory will change to better suit all of you dragons." The dragons start to bicker with each other. Tannin walks up.

"You have kept your promise to me," he says.

"I was always going to do this," I say. "What I need now is the center of your territory and the map of it." he nods. We arrive in the center of his territory. I re-summon the pillar and hook it up to a computer system. I map everything out for it and the pillar extents up. I turn to tannin. "Everyone needs to infuse the core now with their magic." I open the panels and expose the core. "I will tell all of you this now. Once the dragon population reaches a certain point, the core will deactivate."

"We understand," Tannin says and the dragons infuse the core. The core shines brightly and I close the panels. The pillar glows and sends out pulses. I smile.

"This is not an instant change," I say. "It will take a few weeks to reach the proper levels. You will know when that time comes because the pulses will stop." I feel a baby dragon land on my head again. "I have a dragon on my head again. You are too young to come with me little one." I turn to tannin. "How is Fafnir?"

"It has been slowly returning to normal," he says.

"Good," I say. "I rather not have to turn him into a sacred gear. Well my work here is done. I must go now." I grab the baby dragon on my head and look at her. "Soon little one, you need to get bigger and stronger." I place her head and wave. "Remember to protect the pillar."

 **Part 2: Land of the dead**

On my way home I stopped by to see Sig to see how things were going in the lands of the dead. I look around as he working on things. "I never expect you to come here," he says.

"I wanted to see how things are going on," I say. "I also wanted to see the damage dealing with Hades has caused."

"A lot of damage," he says. "Zeus and Apollon have named me temporary replacement for Hades, so not everything here has completely fallen apart yet."

"Well if you get named permanent replacement then I will give you the power," I say.

"Yeah I know," he says. "How did you survive anyway?"

"I crossed a line," I say. "You will learn what that line was soon enough."

"Hiding more secrets?" he asks. I look up.

"I am full of secrets Sig," I say. "Let's put it this way. God's power is not the only power I was gifted with. I have to keep secrets to protect the ones I love."

"For someone who wanted to take the burden off Issei," he says. "You sure are carrying a lot on your shoulders now. Be careful not to collapse with all that weight my old friend." I smile.

"I will be fine," I say. "I am the infinite dream after all." I wave at him and teleport away. I arrive at the Gremory Residence. I walk up to the door. As I got to open the door it opens up and Grayfia is standing there.

"Welcome I figured you would be coming here soon," she says. I walk inside and follow her down the hall. I hear running and I spin around. Milicus comes up and hugs me. I smile.

"I missed you Cartil," he says.

"I missed you too," I say. "I am going to be here for a few hours so maybe you will get to see my new powers." He smiles and I pat his head. "If it's okay with your mother you can stick around." We both look at Grayfia and she sighs. I chuckle. "Come on my favorite sister in law, he hasn't seen me in a year."

"Fine," she says. Milicus and I high five each other. We continue down the hall and enter the dinning room. My parents and brother are here. "Cartil is here." I wave and sit down. I look at the clock.

"I seem to have come at lunch time," I say and sit down.

"How have you been son?" Father asks.

"I am tired," I say. "I haven't had a relaxing day since I have been back."

"There are other ways to relax," brother teases and I glare at him.

"Its not relaxing if you have to do it for 3 weeks straight," I say. "I won't be surprised if they inform me of that anytime soon. Also we agreed to only tease Rias. Just for you teasing me." I turn to Grayfia and signal for her to come here. She walks over and I pull something out of my pocket. I hold out a vial. "This is known as the Miracle Tear. This is the first one of the official line. I give it to you my wonderful sister in law. If brother wants to start a war then he deserves another child." She takes the vial and puts it in her pocket.

"I seem to have lost that fight," brother says. Mother laughs and I freeze. Father looks at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I am still getting use to mother like this around me now," I say. "It makes me happy but sometimes it catches me off guard."

"Some things take time," mother says. Food comes and is placed down in front of us. We begin eating. I look over at brother.

"We will finish that duel one of these days," I say and put food in my mouth.

"What duel?" Milicus asks. I take a deep breath and look at him.

"I was the first one to try to stop father's stupid idea of forcing Rias to marry Raiser," I say. "I busted in like a fool yelled at them. Then a duel between brother and I was decided. The duel would decide Rias's fate. I passed out before it could be finished. As we know now, Issei was the one to do what some of us couldn't." I turn to father. "I still hate that choice but I am glad it led her to Issei. I am happy to see my sister happy." I take another bite of my food.

"Do you have another one of those vials?" mother asks and we all turn to her. I almost choked on my food.

"I did not hear you just say that," I say. "Why do you want one? Wait never mind don't answer that. If you are going to ask that then I am calling Rias and asking her to be here." I get up and walk out of the room. I call sister. "So sis, how fast can you make it to the Gremory Residence? Mom just dropped a bombshell and I think you need to be here for it. I suggest bringing Akeno as well. If you feel like bringing Issei along then that's okay."

"I will be there as soon as I can," she says. "I am curious on what is going on now." I hang up and go back into the room. I sit back down.

"She is on her way," I say and start eating again. By the time we were done sister had arrived. I notice the people behind her. "Why did you bring my wife?"

"What is that for Cartil?" Hanalil asks. "Rias came to me because of the direct teleportation to here from the house. What has gotten into you?" I point to mother.

"She wants a vial of the miracle tear," I say and they all looked shocked. "Mother has decided she wants another child and we know father will easily give up."

"That's great and all," sister says. "I do wonder why. Is something you are not telling us?"

"No," she says. "What is wrong with wanting another baby?" I sigh and walk over to her. I pull out another vial and place it on the table. I look at mother.

"Take it then," I say. "Have your wish." I walk off and out of the room. I go outside of the house and look into the sky. "Why do I feel like I am being replaced?" Suddenly a communication circle appears by my ear. "What is it Odin?"

"Asgard is under attack," he says.

"I am on my way," I ran back inside and into the dinning hall. "Issei, Rias, and Akeno we have to go, Asgard is under attack."

 **Part 3: Asgard**

Issei's team, Vali's team, Sister's team, and my team all arrive in Asgard and we head straight to Odin. I can see burning buildings. "I sense death," I say. "Set and Anubis are here."

"Why would they attack Asgard?" Issei asks.

"They are here for Loki," I say. "They plan to free Loki." I stop and sigh. "It makes sense now, the problem gods from every mythology are banding together. What is their plan?" A flash happens and Thor has appeared before us.

"Good you are here," he says. "Father is waiting lets go." We follow Thor to Odin's location. We arrive in the armory. Odin turns to us.

"It seems the ones from Egypt have attacked," he says. "Do you know what they are after?"

"Loki," I say. "I believe they plan to free Loki. I assume they are using an army of undead." He nods. "So we are going to need increased guard on Loki's guard." I turn around. "Yin, Hilda, Le Fae, Lint, and Roygun go with Thor to guard Loki's cell. Asia and Lilian go help heal the wounded. Xenovia, Kiba, and Catherine I need you to guard this vault." I kneel down on the floor and draw up more of the plan. "So Vali, Issei, and I will be heading straight for the people behind this to stop them. So everyone lets protect Asgard with our lives." We cheer and split up.

We are heading to where I sense death. We land on top of a building and we can only scare at what we see. "There is so much destruction," Issei says. "This is bad." I quickly create 2 summoning circles, Drago and Glacia appear.

"I fully expected more then those 2," I say. "Issei I would get ready when Draig's timer." He nods.

"How cute," a voice says. "The White and Red Dragon emperors along with the reincarnation of God have come to stop us." Anubis and Set appear.

"It is cute how mortal enemies have turned allies," Set says. "I wonder what they plan to do now."

"We plan to kill you both in a slow and painful way," I say. "Do not hold back guys. Drago and Glacia stop anyone who plans to interfere with this battle."

"Do you really think you can stop us when you have a traitor in your ranks?" Set says. I glare at him.

"Crimson Archangel," I say.

"Diabolos Dragon God," Says Issei.

"Diabolos Dragon Lucifer," says Vali. We all changed into our forms. I am the first to charge in and I head towards Set. I summon Runix and slash down. My attack is locked by a spear.

"Mars," I say. "You dare side with them?"

"I needed an excuse to fight you," he says. "So I joined them to fight you and the 2 behind you." I place my hand on his chest.

"Then you will die with them," I say. A huge explosion happens and I fly backwards. "King Formation." My armor changes into the king formation. I look at the smoke. "Issei take Mars. I have feeling he is not the traitor though. Vali handle Anubis." I place Runix on my back and grab the blasters. I dash to the side and fire into the smoke. 3 figures dash out of the smoke. I quickly find Set and fly to him. I stare him down and load new ammo clips into the blasters.

"You really are a pain," he says. As he talking I move to the side and fire more shots at him. He blocks them with his staff. "That's not going to work." I smirk and his staff explodes and he gets sent flying. I dash toward him and grab his arm. I swing him up and slam him into the ground. I place a blaster to his chest and fire. He screams in pain. I punch him in the face. He grabs me and throws me off him. I land on my feet and smirk. "What the hell? That feeling is like that sword of yours."

"The blasters shot magic," I say. "The type of magic is determined by the clip. One blaster had a combination that explodes upon impact and the other has the same magic powers of Runix. Did I not explain this before?" I shrug put 1 blaster away and grab Runix. He glares and sends sand at me. I dash to the side and fire a crimson crescent from Runix. He knocks it away but he screams in pain. I smirk. I can hear the other 2 battle going on behind me.

[Boost]

[Divide]

I click a button on the blaster and the armor on my left arm becomes a cannon. I dash forward and he blocks my attack with what is left with his staff. I out the cannon to his chest and fire the cannon. We are sent backwards and I smirk. Sand engulfs and tries to restrain me. I burst out of the sand and shake off the sand. I look just in time to notice the attack on me. I am knocked back into the ground. I stand up and glare at Set. I start infusing Runix and dash up. He goes to block but I flip around him. I swing the sword and when it hits his back I fire off the crescent. He goes flying into the ground as he screams in pain. I start infusing Runix again. Set stand up and I fire wave destruction at him. It's then cut in half.

"Nice timing young one," Set says. I am in shock at who I see standing in front of him.

"Yin, why did you betray me?" I ask and then Loki appears beside Set. "You damn traitor Yin."

"So is this the one who defeated Hades?" Loki asks.

"Yes this is," Set says. "Be careful of his sword." Anubis and Mars come to Set's side. Issei and Vali come up behind me.

"Noted," he says. As they are talking I can only feel fury build inside me.

"Screw this crap," I say. "I wasn't going to use that form yet but I don't give a damn anymore. I will kill you all."

"It is time," voices say.

"I am the Crimson Devil who was gifted the powers of God," I say.

"Kill them all," the voices continue.

"I stole the Infinite," I say.

"Traitors will burn," the voices continue.

"I devoured the dream," I say.

"You fates have been sealed," the voices continue.

"I will destroy those get in the way of my plans," I say and I am engulfed in intense aura. My wings turn into pure magic energy. My armor complete changes and infinite symbols appear on my armor. "Infinite Crimson Archangel God." I land on the ground and dash forward. I grab Set and throw him into Anubis. I spin and kick Loki in the side of the head. I grab the spear Mars is holding stab him with it. I turn to Yin and grab his neck. "Why did you betray Liza? Why did you betray Yang? And why did you betray me? What happened to you Yin?" he looks away and I throw him into a building. I turn and block Set's attack. I flip backwards and kick him in chin. I boost backwards and holy chains appear from the ground. The chains wrap around them and pull them down into the ground. 5 blaster cannons appear from my back and aim forward.

"What is going on?" Everyone else shows up.

"Yin has betrayed us and sided with them," Vali says.

"Infinite Destruction Light Blast," I say and fire the cannons. They impact the gods, smoke and dust is kicked up. I look into the air where I see they are fine. Someone I can't recognize right now has saved them.

"Until we meet again," Loki says and waves. "It looks like we are on to phase 2."

"You are not going anywhere," I say and lift my left arm up. A magic circle appears with ancient devil symbols on it. "I will send you into the abyss." I feel intense pain as the armor on my left arm blows off and blood start flowing out. I sigh and place my arm down as Asia starts healing my arm. I can only watch as they get away. I return to normal as Odin, Thor, and Apollon show up. "Even in that form I cant use that power, I need to recover that stolen power." I sigh.

"What happened?" Thor asks.

"Yin betrayed us," Vali says. "It seems he freed Loki then arrived here to save Set." I can hear yang crying. I walk up to her and hold her close.

"The damage is already taking affect it seems," Odin say. "They would have never been able to get the girls to betray Cartil but Yin seems to be another story."

"We should check on the ones I sent with Yin," I say.

"They are fine," Freya says as she runs up. "They are recovering right now."

"Why did brother betray us?" yang says as she cries.

"To betray me is one thing," I say. "But to do this to Yang and Liza, this is a new level of betrayal. I guess we better report this now."

 **Part 4: Cartil's house**

I am at home on the couch after giving my report to the leaders. Yang has locked herself in her room with Liza. They have been crying since we got back. I can only stare at the wall. I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open the door. I stand in shock. "Lady Reylana," I say in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come here to comfort my daughter," she says and smiles.

"Yang, get down here someone is here to see you," I yell. I hear the door open and foot steps coming down the stairs. She runs her eyes and looks towards the door. "I don't know if you remember but this is your mother." Her eyes go wide and Reylana steps in. I close the door. I watch as Reylana hug her daughter. I smile. They go and sit on the couch. They start talking and I go sit at the table. I watch them.

After a while Reylana looks at me. "Cartil," she says.

"Yes Lady Reylana?" I ask.

"Do you love my daughter?" she asks.

"Yes I do," I say. "I am not sure what you are getting at."

"You know I have not been happy that you took both my children," she says. "You reincarnated both my child into devils, as a mother I am not happy about it. As a god, I understand the choices. Do you know the story of why Yin is so protective of Yang?"

"Yin did say something about Yang almost dying as a baby because she was fragile," I say. "I also assume enemies tried to take advantage of that. I would never do that. Yang picked me so I want to make her happy." I stand up go over to the couch. "I am not like the monsters, which would use Yang for personal gain." Reylana stands up and gets close to me.

"I can see that now," she says. "I do ask, why you haven't asked that question yet." I blush and look away.

"I had a plan around that actually," I say. "I was going to, but I feel like this might not be the best time anymore."

"Why wait?" she asks. "You should take a day with her and relax. With a rested brain you can come up with ideas to save Yin. You said you love my daughter now show it."

"Yang, want to go out on a date?" I ask.

"That would be nice," she says and smiles. Reylana leans in next to my ear.

"Good boy," she says and I blush. "Take care of my daughter." She smiles. "I will go talk with Liza."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Titan breakout**

 **Part 1: Team AxA headquarters**

Days after talking with Reylana and the date with Yang I was working on trying to figure out the plan of the new evil faction, Gods of Chaos. Loki was kind enough to send a message taunting us along with their faction name. "I have been staring at these maps for hours," I say frustrated. "Why can I not think of anything? I am so useless right now. I am the one known for plans for everything, so why can't I figure this out?" I punch the wall. "I am becoming a failure. I failed to stop them from releasing and failed to see that Yin was going to betray us."

"No one can plan for a betrayal," Sairaorg says as he walks into the room. "It wouldn't be betrayal if you could see it coming and plan for it. This isn't you fault."

"Yes it is," I say. "It is my job to plan for every outcome. That's who I am, I need to plan for every out come."

"That makes you sounds paranoid," he says. "This is not healthy. You need to relax and rest. The more you obsess over this the more its going to kill you in the end."

"I am not afraid of death," I say.

"Let me rephrase that," he says. "Are you prepared to break the hearts of the women that love you? Are you prepared to have your children grow up not knowing their father? Do you want to die with regrets?" I can only stare at him. "You need to take a step back. Go home and play with your daughter. Take care of the women you love."

"I hate when you are right," I say. I walk to the door.

"By the way what did Yang say?" he asks.

"Word travels way to fast," I say. "Note to self beat my brother for opening his mouth. She said yes of course." He smiles and I leave. I arrive at home and walk down the hall. I stop and lean in the door way. I watch Ri play with her toys. I smile. She spots me and runs up to me. I pick her up and hug her.

"Daddy," she says. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"Would you believe me, if I told you that I came home to play with you?" I ask. She lights with a smile.

"Really daddy?" she asks and I nod. I set her down.

"Go get dressed and meet me down stairs," I say and head down stairs. I grab a drink while I wait. I lean against a wall. I hear foot steps running down the stairs. Ri runs up to me with a big smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy," she says. I grab her hand.

"Now where do you think you 2 are going?" Hanalil says as she walks up.

"Play date," I say. "I wanted to play with our daughter today. I was going to take her to the park."

"Can I come?" she asks.

"Well Ri is mommy allowed to come?" I say.

"Mommy comes too," she says. Hanalil grabs our daughter's other hand and we head out. We arrive at the park and Ri takes off towards the playground. I laugh and I follow close behind her. She climbs up the slide and I watch her careful as she goes down. She moves onto the next thing and I watch her carefully. She looks at me and points to the swing. I nod and we head over to the swing. I help her on the swing and push her lightly. She giggles.

She finishes on the swing and run behind a tree. I watch her as she picks her head out then goes back to hiding. She pokes her head out the other side before hiding again. I smirk and sneak over to a different tree. She looks around for me and I move to another tree. I slowly walk up behind her. Once I reach her I start tickling her and she laughs. She wiggles out and runs to Hanalil. I chase her. She hides behind Hanalil and sticks her tongue out. I look at Hanalil and smirk. "Dont even think about it," she says. I tickle Hanalil and she laughs. Ri giggles. Hanalil punches me and I laugh. "I told you no."

"You are just mad because I know you weakness," I say with a smirk. I grab Ri and place her on my shoulders. "Let's go get some ice cream." We leave the park and head down the street. We arrive at a building. We go in and order ice cream. We walk outside and start walking down the street. I smile as I watch Ri eat her ice cream. After awhile I stop and look around. They stop and look at me.

"What is wrong?" Hanalil ask.

"It's too empty and quiet," I say.

"A family moment how cute," a voice says and I turn to see Mars.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask. "If you have come to die then I will gladly give you a quick death."

"I have come to give you a warning," he says. "Before that though, I have come to fight you." I quickly summon Runix and slash down. He blocks with his spear. He smiles.

"Hanalil, go hide with Ri," I say. She nods and I punch Mars. He staggers back and attacks with his spear. I jump to the side. When I land I quickly slash at him. He blocks with his hand and wenches in pain. I smile and grab his spear as he counter attacks. I head butt him and he laughs. We jump back.

"Come on Cartil," he says. "You are holding back. Show me that form you used before." He says and attacks again. I jump into the air and counter attack. He dodges and grabs my leg. He throws me into a wall. "Come on show me that form, fight me for real." I stand up and stare at him.

"I don't need that form to take you on," I say. Holy chains come from the ground below him and he jumps away. I quickly dash towards him and slash at him. He goes flying into wall. "I don't need any form to take you on." I raise my hand into the air. The clouds over us part and the light becomes super bright. "I learned one thing while dying; I needed to start using the magic that was given to me at birth, both of those powers. For crimes against peace Mars I sentence you to." He stands up and looks at me. "DIVINE JUDGEMENT." An intense beam of light from the sky slams into him and he screams in pain.

The beam fades away and he is standing their burns up with pieces of his armor missing. He is breathing heavy. "You are supposed to be bad at magic," he says. "Why is your magic so strong now?"

"Magic is my weakest point," I say. "Outside of the red lightning and the sealing magic, all my magic comes from the powers I inherited at birth. So it's technically ancient magic that has been long forgotten. I am a lot more dangerous than anyone thinks. I am someone who should not exist." He picks up his spear. "Also to your next question, if I was better at magic that spell would have killed you."

"You just make me want to fight you to see what other tricks you have up your sleeve," he says. "Show me more." He charges forward with his spear first. I move to the side and grab the spear. I then upper cut him in his jaw and he flies backward.

"You have gotten slow Mars," I comment. "Do you give up yet?"

"I will not give up," he says as he lands. "I want to fight that form." He looks over to a building. "Maybe I should kill your wife and daughter. You might bring it out then." He laughs. I dash forward and change into Crimson Archangel Knight formation while running at him. The boosters kick in and I slam into him. We go into a building. I stop and he flies into the other wall. He coughs as I walk up to him and grab his hair. I lift him up and stab him threw the chest.

"What is wrong with you?" I say. "I never planned to take Bellona, you paranoid idiot. I was just teasing her. Maybe if you actually showed that you cared for once I wouldn't make stupid comments." I pull out the sword and he lands on the ground. He sits there.

"I feel like an idiot," he says. "You are way too strong for me in this mind set." He looks at me. "You would almost fit in with the rest of the Roman gods. I know I have been stupid with her. I hate to say it but I do agree with you on your comment." I kneel down.

"The first state to recovery is admitting you have a problem," I say. "Go to her Mars, show her the man she fell in love with." I smile.

"Thank you Cartil," he says and stands up. I stand up and we shake hands. He walks away. "By the way, the warning is that they plan to release the Greek Titans." My eyes go wide in shock.

"That is the one thing I never thought they would do," I say. "They really want to destroy everything."

"They are a lot crazier than I thought," he says. "I won't be fighting with them anymore. Good luck." He says and leaves. I stand there in shock.

 **Part 2: Mount Olympus**

Team AxA and I have met with the Greek gods to talk about the recent information that was given to us. "Are you sure about this information?" Zeus asks.

"Normally I wouldn't trust this but," I say. "It makes sense now that I think about it. They release the titans to cause chaos as they further their plans in secret. Normally I would ask your aid but if they get released then you need to defend Greece and Olympus. I don't think sealing them will work the next time. Even with my knowledge of seals, I can no longer use the forbidden level sealing spells."

"No worries," he says. "I am more interested in how they plan to break the seal."

"I can answer that one," Sig says as he appears. "It seems Hades gave them the information they needed while they were still working on forming this new faction." Sig goes up to Zeus and they talk. I look over to see Zephyrus and he is looking at Yang. I grab Yang's hand and walk over to him.

"Cartil," he says. "I assume this is my granddaughter. I can sense despite being with you, that she is currently uneasy. It has to do with his betrayal doesn't it?" she nods and holds my arm trying to find strength. "No need to hold it in."

"I don't know why he betrayed us but I will find out," I say. "I will return him to our side. He is my best friend; it is my duty to find this out. I feel like in my quest for peace and to prepare for the future war that I have begun to fail as a person to everyone I care about."

"You feel like you missed something?" he asks. "Sometimes we miss things no matter how hard we try to find them. I wish you luck on saving my grandson. It seems Yang has chosen well. Keep her happy." I nod.

"Thank you grandpa," Yang says and we return to the group. I look around as things are being talked. I kiss Yang on the forehead and leave the room. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Am I really about to do this?" I ask myself. "No one else needs to get hurt." I leave. I reach the gates of Olympus and take another breath.

"Are you seriously going to leave now?" Issei asks as he walks up with Vali. "Why are you going to leave the team behind?"

"As much as I want them," I say. "They are needed for the defense forces. If I fail to stop them, this is personal for me now. They took my best friend and now I must break them."

"You are not going anywhere," he says and I laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"He is probably thinking what I am," Vali says. "God and the two dragon emperors teaming up, now if we had the great devil kings reincarnation it would be a very interesting party." I smile.

"The last one is closer than you think," I say quietly. "Devils do lie." I sigh. "I guess we better head out." they nod and we leave.

 **Part 3: Prison of the Titans**

When we arrive we are shocked to see that they have already begun freeing the titans. I sigh and look around. "I see Anubis and Set," I say so only Issei and Vali can hear me. "I see no other gods but I see a bunch of cultist looking people trying to break the seal." I summon Runix and Nightmare Exsiege, I look to them. They nod; I dash forward and slash at Set. I hear metal hitting metal and I look to see Yin standing there. I jump back.

"It seems you are here earlier than expected," Set says. "I knew Mars would betray us but it doesn't matter soon the Titans will be free." He turns to me. "I assume you just tried to kill me then. Your knight makes a good body guard." My aura spikes in anger and he laughs. I spin and punch Yin in the face sending him flying.

"Vali you have my permission to kill Set," I say and dash towards to Yin.

"Diabolos Dragon Lucifer," Vali says as he charges forward.

"Diabolos Dragon God," Issei says and charges into Anubis with his fist. I reach Yin and grab his shirt. I look in the eyes.

"How could you betray me?" I ask him.

"Not everything is about you," he snaps back. I punch him again.

"How could you betray Liza?" I ask.

"That is your fault," he says.

"No it is not," I say. "Yin you were the one who said you loved her. I don't understand why you hated to admit that. You were the one who picked her. I wanted you to be happy so I pushed it forward. Do not blame for your feelings. You love Liza, how could you do this to her?" he looks away. I lift him into the air and slam him into the ground. He stands up and swings his sword at me. I grab it with my hand. I just stare at him as blood slides down the blade of the sword and dips on the ground. "Now I get it, this has nothing to do with Liza. It has everything to do with Yang."

He blasts me away from him with wind and I land on my feet. I glare at him. "You took my sister away from me," he says.

"I didn't take anyone away," I say. "She is her own person. You can be the protective brother without being a control freak. She was always going to find someone to love and leave you behind."

"She picked you of all people though," he says and sends another wave of wind at me. I slash threw the wind with Exsiege. "You are the last person I wanted to see her with. Your crazy desire to stop this war will be the end of you. It almost was. Do you have any idea the pain I saw her go through? You are doing it again even after you returned."

"So you plan is to side with the enemy faction and do what?" I ask. "If you kill me then wouldn't that be the opposite of what you want for her? She will hate you."

"She will forgive me once she moves on," he says and dashes forward. I block his sword with my own sword. We both punch each other in the face and stagger back.

"It's too late now Yin," I say.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"She may have chosen me first," I say. "But I do love her and I did something about it. She is going to marry me." He freezes but his grip tightens on his sword. I get into the ready. We dash at each other and out sword connect sending out a shock wave. The ground under us crumbles and forms a crater. I grab his arm and throw him into the ground. I pin him to the ground and hold my sword to his neck. "You are clouded Yin. You are never going to be able to take me on like this." I sigh. "Liza is pregnant." His eyes widen in shock. "She wanted to tell you after we were done with trying to stop Loki from being free."

I look back. I see Issei and Vali winning their battles. Loki appears and laughs. "It appears that everyone is having fun here," he says. He looks at the seal. "It seems like it's about to be broken." I quickly turn around and raise my hand into the air. The clouds part above the cultists. "If you fire that you could break the seal the rest of the way." I smirk.

"Heaven's Holy Rain," I say and multiple beams come from the sky. The hit all the cultists and kill them. "It seems you spied on my fight with Mars. Naughty, Naughty Loki." He laughs and the ground shakes.

"It seems you didn't make it in time," he says. We all look to the seal as he shatters. "We have won this round." He laughs. Vali and Issei come to my side. We feel intense power now coming from the remains of the seal. "The beginning of the end is now."

"Vali and Issei," I say. "It has been an honor fighting along side you both. Yin is this, what you wanted? With the titans free there is going to be so much destruction."

"I don't know what I want anymore," he says.

"Your wife needs you," I say. "You must fight for her future and the future of your unborn child." I get into the ready and I summon a communication circle. "This is Cartil Gremory; the seal on the Greek Titans has fallen. This is a highest level of alert. I will stall them as long as I can, remember we fight for the future of generations to come." I dash forward and cut through the undead that has been summoned. "Crimson Archangel." I slash Set and continue head towards the seal. As I get there I am blasted backwards, I slide back. I watch as the titans slowly pour out. The first one is Cronus.

"What is this little one?" he says. "You smell of darkness and light. You are going to be a fun thing to play with." He laughs.

"The father of Zeus," I say. "I can feel you intense power. So I will not hold back. I am the Crimson Devil who was gifted the powers of god. I stole the power of the Infinite. I devoured the dream. I will destroy those that get in the way of my plans." Infinity symbols appear on my armor while the armor changes. "Infinite Crimson Archangel God." I dash forward and slash at him. He blocks my attack easily. I fire a crimson crescent and jump back. The smoke clears and he is not damaged at all.

"You are going to have to do better than that," he says laughing. 5 cannons form and point forward. I charge up the cannons.

"Infinite 5 point Star Beam," I say and fire the cannons. The beams come together and spin like a drill. They impact Cronus and smoke flies up. He laughs as the smoke clears. He is still not damaged. I put my sword on my back and put my hands forward. A giant holy magic circle with ancient writing appears in front of me. The circle begins to unload holy shots at him and he continues to laugh. A glowing figure appears from the portal. It appears to be a knight in glowing gold armor. "Arthur I need you to stall him."

"Your wish is my command," he says and dashes forward. I fall to my knees and breath heavy. Issei, Vali, and Yin run to my side. Issei places his hand on my back and kneels down.

"What is that?" he asks.

"That knight is King Arthur," I say. "I can use that circle to summon heroes that are long dead but it drains me."

"Why would you use it here then?" Vali asks. "It seems your own strength would be enough."

"Its not," I say. "I can't damage him. I don't think any of us can. So I am risking something to stall until I can use it." The sounds of battle can be heard in the distance. I look up and see the other titans have appeared. The have been watching the fight as well. I place my hands on the ground. I close my eyes and I begin to focus. A giant circle appears below Cronus and chains wrap around him. He struggles to break free of the chains. Arthur returns to my side. A circle appears above Cronus. I open my eyes and the whole field is engulfed in light.

"That was a nice shot," he says and steps out of the light. "You actually did damage to me. I suspect you can't keep up ancient level holy magic though. It's a shame really." He dashed forward and punches me. I go flying and land hard into the ground forming a crater. I try to get up by I can't move. I look to see the chest armor completely shattered and blood leaking out. I see Issei, Vali, and Yin slide down to me. I grab Issei's hand and look at him.

"Run we can't win," I say before passing out.

 **Part 3.5 Issei**

I just watched Cartil pass out. The damage he took from one punch was insane. I stand up and look at Vali. "We have to fight," I say. "The factions need more time." He nods. "You ready Draig."

[Yes I am]

I boost out of the carter and head toward Cronus. I punch him and he laughs. Cartil is right this guy is a monster who takes no damage. I jump back as Vali's hits him.

[Divide]

He laughs and smacks away Vali. I come at him with a flurry of punches and he blocks them all. He punches back and I dodge by jumping backwards. I land back and fall to my knees. "Draig I need you to repair the armor," I say.

[I am trying partner.]

I look to see Vali attacking again. His attacks are being dodged. Vali gets knocked away again and slams into the ground hard. I look down. "We aren't going to win this fight are we?" I ask.

[Doesn't look like it partner, we are going to have to retreat. I doubt they will let us though.]

I look up to see the Gods of Chaos faction leave finally. I look over at the titans. I stand back up. "We have to keep stalling though," I say. "It has been an honor fighting with you, Draig."

[Same to you partner.]

I boost forward at Cronus. I punch him and he blocks. I kick at him and he blocks that as well. My backpack changed into cannons and I aim them at him. He knocks me up into the air. He jumps into the air and punched me into the ground. The armor shatters and I feel intense pain. Vali hits him.

[Divide.]

Cronus laughs before spinning and hitting Vali in the chest with his fist. Vali falls to his knees. I here something as Cronus is sent flying backwards by a gust of wind. Yin runs up and grabs Vali. He comes down and grabs me. He takes us back to Cartil. He lays us down and looks towards the titans. He waves his hands and an intense storm forms. He creates a teleportation circle. "Don't worry little devils," Cronus says. "We don't plan to attack you just yet. Some of us would like to enjoy our freedom first before starting the war. So prepare for the up coming slaughter." He laughs and we disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Desperation**

 **Part 1: Hospital**

I wake in the bed in the hospital. I sit up and wench in pain. "Don't move too much," the nurse says and I look up at her. "You have a lot of broken ribs and lost a lot of blood. Your family is very worried about you. You have been out awhile." I look out the window. "You are doing it again Cartil, you are going things alone."

"I wasn't alone," I say. "Issei and Vali were with me. I assume they are in bad shape as well."

"You got it the worst," she says. "Vali was a close seconds. Issei recovered and is already out. Just Vali and you are still in the hospital." She sighs. "Why do you do this you yourself?"

"So no one else gets hurt," I say. "If someone I loved got hurt I don't know what I would do."

"You can't keep doing this," she says.

"I have no choice," I say. "You will be seeing a lot of me with the Titans being released. They must be stopped at all costs."

"Even if it means throwing your life away?" she says.

"I should not exist to begin with," I say. "I am glad I do. I have so many people I love and that love me. I do what I must." She sighs again and leaves. I carefully stand up and walk over to the window. The pain is pain even with the medication.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I hear Hanalil ask. "You are supposed to be resting so you can heal." She walks up to me. "Are you listening to me?" I sigh. "Don't you dare sigh. You are doing this again. You are running away to fight everything on your own." I look at her. I feel a slap on my face. I look to see Nivana stand there.

"What the hell is with you?" she asks. "You left us behind to go fight and look what happened to you. You are being a stubborn asshole. Why did you not take us?" I touch my cheek.

"You would all be dead," I say. "We failed to stop them and Cronus did nothing but play with us. The 3 strongest fighters in Team AxA and we got played with. I would have failed to protect you all. I can't lose any of you." I start to cry. "I am weak." I kneel down and punch the ground. "I am nothing but talk. I take stupid risks because I can't lose any of you. I don't want to be a failure. I don't want to fight anymore but I have to." They hug me.

"This is affecting you more than we thought," Hanalil says. "You are becoming mentally and emotionally exhausted from this. Please just don't die. We need you as much as you need us." I can only stare at the floor as I hear more people come into the room.

"Is he okay?" Lilian asks.

"He is having an emotional break down," Hanalil says. I look up and around the room.

"Get me my brother," I say and stand up. I move over to the bed and lay back down. They step out of the room and I can faintly hear talking. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I wake up hours later and see my brother.

"Good you are awake," he says. "There is something you wanted to talk about."

"Return Yin to me," I say. "I know he is the one that got us out safely. I want my knight back."

"He is a criminal now," he says. "It's not something that can easily be done."

"I don't give a damn," I say. "He is still my knight and still my friend. He belongs to me and this is a Team AxA matter. Do I need to remind you that none of you have the authority to take him without my permission? That was part of the agreement." He sighs.

"You are really going to evoke that now?" he says.

"Yes," I say. "If you weren't still a Lucifer I know you would do the same with any of us."

"It seems we know each other too well now," he says. "I will do what I can." He stands up. "Recover soon little brother; everyone will be needing you soon." I nod and he leaves.

 **Part 1.5 Days later at Cartil's house.**

I am now at home recovering. I am lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. I get up and walk to the kitchen. I quickly make something to eat and stare out the window. "Don't even think about it," Catherine says. "It's my job to watch you today."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I say. "I am just looking out the window."

"You are not going to leave the house," she says.

"House arrest by my own wives," I say. "Normally I would enjoy it but not this time." I walk up to her and grab her hand. "You look so pretty when you are dressed normally." She blushes and looks away. "You are so cute when you blush. You should relax; I don't have a plan for anything." I grab her chin and make her look at me. I kissed her. "We are alone aren't we?"

"You haven't recovered enough to do that," she tries to protest. I smirk and kiss her neck. "You are playing dirty."

"I will show you just how recovered I am," I say. "I know your weakness." I pull her down the hall. We get to my bedroom and I kiss her deeply. I push her onto the bed and climb on top of her. I kissed her again.

Hours later I get up off the bed and she is passed out on the bed. I smile and walk out of the room. I reach the end of the hall and open the secret door. It opens and I walk inside. I place my hand on the panel and teleport away. I arrive at my lab. I go and sit down at the main computer. "Well she is going to be mad when she wakes up," I say to myself. "Well all of them will. I am just here to research so they might let it slide. Titans are on a totally different level then gods. I don't think I could create a Titan Slayer sword. I may have to talk to Zeus but he is probably mad. So I won't be doing that." I scroll through the information on the computer. "Gaia also known as mother earth is also the mother to Cronus. I wonder if she is still hidden, I sure could use her help right now."

I hear my phone ring and pick it up. I see the number and sigh. I answer the phone. "Hello this is Cartil Gremory how may I help you today?" I say.

"Don't try to be cute," Hanalil says. "Where are you?"

"What makes you think I am not home?" I ask.

"We are home and you are not here," she says. "Catherine is crying just to let you know." I sigh.

"Look I am not being stupid," I say. "I am just working on plans. I am not doing any physically activity. I am at the lab just researching things." I sigh again. "Put Catherine on the phone please." I hear sound of the phone changing hands.

"You are an asshole," she says. "How could you do that to me?"

"I am sorry," I say. "I hurt you like a stupid fool. Right now there will be nothing I can say to make it better. I can only keep apologizing. I will make it up to you some how. I will not be returning home tonight. I love you Catherine." I hang up. "Why did I do that to her?" I throw something at the wall. I walk over to another station. I pick up some papers. "I should go over these applications for the miracle tear soon." I sit down and start reading some of them. "I think I will approve these 5 for now." I stand up. "There is something I must do now."

 **Part 1.75 Gremory Residence**

I went to visit my family after I finished my research. I am currently watching Milicus study some school books. "Have you ever considered study in the human world?" I ask. "I think it would be good to learn more from their perspective."

"I don't think mother would let me," he says.

"I understand that," I say. "Mothers can be very protective." I hear the door open and I turn to see Grayfia. I wave. "Did you use it yet?" She glares at me and I laugh. "I will take that as a no." I stand up and walk to her. "If he wants to learn battle tactic you know where to find me." I leave the room. I walk down the hall. I run into mother.

"Hello son," she says. "How are you doing now?"

"I am fine," I say. "I can't do anything that would push my body too much. Not everything is healed yet."

"Just play it safe," she says.

"I plan to," I say. "I need to recover all the strength I can before the titans attack." She hugs me and I smile. She hands me something. I look at it. "Wait I thought you wanted to use the miracle tear."

"I did," she says. "I wanted to use it but I couldn't get your look out of my head. Did you feel like you were going to get replaced?"

"No," I say.

"Don't lie to your mother," she says.

"How I feel should not get in the way of what you want," I say. "I want you to be happy."

"I think someone who needs it more should get it," she says. "I have 3 wonderful children that I am proud of." She smiles.

"I understand," I say. "Thank you." I smile. "I love you mommy."

 **Part 2: Secret Location weeks later**

I am some secret location created by Ajuka. All the faction leaders have gathered to talk about the plan against the Titans. "So why am I here again?" I ask. "Zeus is the expert on dealing with his father."

"You fought him," Michael says. "So you have first hand knowledge of their power."

"I wouldn't say fought," I say. "He pretty much took no damage from my normal attacks and even when I damaged him it was using Forbidden Ancient Holy Magic. I can't use those spells more than twice. He hit me once and that was all it took to take me out. Vali got out lucky compared to me. He took the 3 strongest members of AxA and played with them."

"That sounds like him," Zeus says. "It's not easy to fight a Titan."

"I don't even know where to begin," I say. "My whole thing is making plans and swords around my enemies. I have no idea how to create a sword that can harm a Titan. I have no idea what they are going to do."

"If I had to guess," Poseidon says. "Since you damaged him, he will probably fight you one more time before attacking the rest of us."

"Oh wonderful," I say. "I can't wait to get my ass kicked again. I assume you are cooking up a plan Zeus."

"It's going to be hard but yes," he says. "I will give you all the information you need. I think the titan slayer sword might be the best bet."

"I am going to need a lot of unique metals then," I say. "I will try to come up with something. At this time I will just prepare the defenses and if the titans attack don't hold back. Use Forbidden magic if you need to, just don't keep fighting them." I stand up and everyone looks at me. "I sense something."

"What is it," Michael says. "Is it the titans?" I close my eyes and focus. I turn to Ajuka and he nods."

"I am the Crimson Devil who was gifted the powers of god. I stole the power of the Infinite. I devoured the dream. I will destroy those that get in the way of my plans." I say. "Infinite Crimson Archangel God."

"Seeing it for the first time," Sirzechs says. "That form is stronger than my own." I turn back to brother. "I would say currently you are the strongest in the room."

"I would have to agree," Odin says. "That power along with his knowledge of sword creation. It's a good thing you are on our side."

"That is not what I wanted to hear," I say and sigh.

"I am curious on the Devoured the dream part," Michael says. "What does it mean?"

"It could be a reference to his scared gear made from great reds flesh," Azazel says.

"You would be wrong," I say. "You will learn soon enough. I would be more worried about my stolen power Odin did not bring up." They all turn to Odin as I walk away.

 **Part 2.5: Off the coast of Japan**

I am standing on an island with Issei and Vali. We are at the location of where I sense the odd power. I have my eyes closed as I trying to focus. "Its Titan energy for sure," I say. "It's very strong here. I sense 3 titans." We feel the ground shake and waves splash. "Stop hiding you cowards." The titans rise out of the water and surround the island. "Oh great they change their sides. I will give you points for flashiness but you still annoy me."

"I brought some friends to play with your friends," Cronus says. "I hope you don't mind." I smile and fly into the air.

"I don't mind," I say. "You are a bigger target though. I hope you don't mind but I am tired of waiting." I summon Runix and Endeavor. I dash forward and he shrinks down. I flip into the air over him and slash him the back. He laughs and I fire my cannons. The beams push him into the ground. He stands up without a scratch and he turns to me. He jumps into the air towards me. He goes to punch me and I quickly dodge. "You are fast but I am fasters." I throw up a sword and grab his arm. I pull him and slash him with the other sword. He laughs as no damage happens but I fire the crimson crescent. It causes an explosion so I fly up and grab my other sword.

"Now that is what I wanted to see," he says. "I have been doing research on you, little abomination."

"Should I be flattered?" I say. "Why would you care about someone you can crush easily? I already know you are holding back Titan of time."

"I could slaughter you easily that is for sure," he says. "I want to break you. I want to break your hope. I want to kill you painfully slowly. I want to enjoy this destruction of everything." He laughs. I start letting aura leak out of my body.

"What are you doing?" I hear Issei yell out as he is fighting.

"I am not sure if this is going to work," I say. "Infinite Crimson Archangel God: King Formation activate." More aura leaks out and begins to circle around me. My armor begins to glow as it changes.

"What is this?" Cronus says. "Another trick up his sleeve, this may be a lot more fun than I thought." He laughs. The aura gets bright and disappears. "Where did you go?" He looks around.

"You dropped your guard there," I say and he looks behind him. He feels pain and looks down at his chest. He is shock when he sees a wound on his chest.

"When did you attack me?" he asks.

"Right as the aura got bright so you couldn't see anything," I say. "I see I can damage you but not as much as I hoped." I spin around to attack again and he blocks. I swing with my other sword and he blocks that one. He notices something touching his chest. He looks down as my cannons fire and sent us backwards. I land on my feet and dash forward. I slash at him across his chest as he is still flying backwards. He tries block but he is too slow. I move to the side as he moves to counter attack. He gets up and dashes toward me. I throw up my sword and infuse my fist with power of destruction. Our fists connect causing a shockwave that splits the island in half.

"I wonder how much damage I would take with that spell of yours under this form," he says.

"It would probably just make you bloody but not slow you down at all," I say. "I can still feel you holding back. You truly are a monster but so am I." I place the cannons on his chest again and he jumps back. He jumps back but cant move. He looks to see chains wrapped around his legs. He glares at me as the cannons fire. He takes the full damage and I am sent backwards. I land on my feet and slide backwards. I hear yelling and I grabbed by a giant hand. I am lifted into the air.

"You are starting to annoy me now," Cronus says.

"Did I hurt your little ego by damaging you?" I ask mockingly. He squeezes me and I wench in pain.

"Its time I crush this little bug," he says as he squeezes tighter. I look over to see Issei and Vali not doing well. I can't let them die here. I need to see if it will work in this form. I close my eyes. "Giving up are we?"

"No," I say and start to send out aura from my body. Please work even if it's temporary. "United Front Formation activate." The aura coming out my body becomes intense and starts to damage his hand. He lets go and I drop to the ground. I land on my feet. My armor has completely changed. My cannons aim at the other two titans and fire. They are sent back. I boost over to Vali and Issei. I slash phoenix tears on both of them. They get up and look at me.

"That is a crazy strong form," Vali says. "What's the plan?"

"I can't hold this form for long," I say. "I need you both to look for an escape while you continue your battle."

"What is that ring thing behind your wings?" Issei asks.

"This form is basically a cheat code," I say. "That ring holds every known magic and allows me to use them all at full power." I turn back to Cronus. I take a deep breath and charge forward. I punch him in the face and he staggers back. He swings his hand and I dodge it. I behind to charge the cannons and I summon my sword. I slash at his face and he blocks. So I fling myself off his arm and fire the cannons at the top of his head. He staggers back. He swings his fist and I dodge again. He then goes to grab me with his other hand. I fire of some fire magic and dodge his hand.

"Hold still so I can kill you," he says. I laugh at him. I fly back and create a ton of magic circles. I aim my arms forward and then unload on him with the different magic. Dust and smoke kick up from the assault. I was my hand on the circles go away. I watch for things to clear. A hand comes out of the smoke and dust. I quickly move out of the way and another hand comes out. I fire the cannons at this one and more away. Everything clears and he glares at me. "You are pissing me off." He moves his hand to and time stops. I look around and sigh. "What is this? You should be frozen." I laugh.

"Well that secret is out now," I say. "I did say cheat code. I say part of being a cheat code is that I am linked to other sacred gear right now that I have formed a pact with. One of those is the forbidden balor view, which can stop time by the way." I hold up my hands. A green gem appears on my left gauntlet and a purple gem appears on my right hand.

[Boost]

I dash forward and punch him in the face.

[Divide]

He staggers back and glares at me. "I am so going to kill you now," he says. He looses his focus and time resumes. The gems disappear. I move back and the armor shatters. I have returned to the king formation.

"Damn it," I say. "I burned the timer using those pact moves." He smiles and grabs me. "Curses I am too slow now." he laughs as he squeezes me.

"I am going to enjoy this," he says. "I am going to crush you like an annoying little fly." One last move, I take a deep breath. He moves me up to his face. "That won't stop me." I breathe out shooting out flames. He lets me go and staggers back as he tries to pact the fire off his face. "Black flames what is this?"

"I was aiming for white holy flames but curse flames works for me," I land on the ground.

"How can you breathe fire?" he says. "You are not a dragon. That is not possible."

"Curious isn't it?" I say. "You will soon learn that in order to stop my enemies I will do whatever it takes." The other 2 titans come to Cronus's side. Issei and Vali come to my sides.

"What did you do?" Issei asks.

"It makes sense now," Vali says. "You crossed a very fine line." I laugh.

"This battle is lost for us," I say. "We are all out of energy. We have to retreat. At least we will recover faster this time." We turn to leave.

"We will not give you that time to recover," Cronus says. "The factions will burn." We leave.

 **Part 3: Team AxA head quarters days after the fight**

I am in the observation room watching the new feeds for every faction. The titans attack come swift with furry. The attacked every faction at once. I sent everyone out to defend the factions. I stayed behind to come up with a plan. "So much destruction and I am supposed to figure out a wall to stop them?" I say. "This seems worse than Trihexa." I place my on my face.

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice say and I turn to see a woman.

"No," I say. "I have no idea what to do. I am the one who comes up with plans for everyone. I can't even figure out to deal with this destruction. I feel so unless." I say and she walks up to me.

"You will figure something out," she says. "Sometimes the greatest hope comes in the darkest hour. Dark events test always test the will of people." She touches my face and I feel a warmth that I have never felt before. "You believe you should not exist but maybe you should think of your existence as a gift."

"I have no idea who you are," I say. "You speak wise words. I will try to think that." I sigh. "I think I know what I must do for now. I need to find a way to stall then until I can think of something."

"What about that form you used before?" she says. "The United Front was it?"

"That form has heavy restrictions on it," I say. "It's a form that has a ton of power but a short time limit with a large Cooldown. I also have limited amount of times I can use it." I sigh. "I am sadly not at full power anyway. I haven't been for a long time. A power that I was gifted was stolen."

"Why have you not recovered it?" she asks.

"They person who stole it is beyond my reach right now," I say. "I have been trying to find the person."

"You will in time," she says. I shrug and sigh. I shut off all the monitors and open up a teleportation circle.

"I think I figured out who you are," I say. "I wonder why you haven't stopped them yourself but then I realize that we can't grow stronger if you dealt with them." I disappear.

 **Part 3.5: Unknown location**

This world place is a lot dark than I thought it was going to be. I walk through the darkness trying to find the center. "Dark and foggy," I say. "This is not a good combination for me." I find the center and see a small body curled up. I walk to the body and he looks at me. I smile and hold my out. "I have need of you." he stands up and tilts his head. "Your purpose is about to change, you will no longer be a destroyer. You will be a protector. Trihexa come with me."


	6. Bonus Chapter: Character sheet

**BONUS CHAPTER THE CHARACTER SHEETS**

 **Character Info**

 **Name:** Cartil Gremory

 **Race:** Pure Blooded Devil

 **Gender:** Male

 **Nicknames:** Red Flash

Crimson Swordsman

 **Hair color:** Crimson Red

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Power of Destruction

Bronze Balance Sacred Gear (formerly)

Infinite Dream Sacred Gear (current)

 **Relatives:**

Zeoticus (father)

Venerana (mother)

Sirzechs (older brother)

Rias (twin sister)

Grayfia (Sister in law)

Milicus (nephew)

Riranafia (daughter)

Zeo (son)

 **Relationships:**

Hanalil (first wife)

Nivana (wife)

Viviane (wife)

Catherine (wife)

Lilian (wife)

Hilda (wife)

Raina (wife)

Trisa (wife)

Sasha (wife)

Yang (Fiancé)

Kella (girlfriend)

Reyni (fiancé)

 **Affiliations:**

Team DxD (formerly)

United Information Shadow network

Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:**

Ultimate class Devil

King

 **Powers/Abilities:**

Power of Destruction

Power of Destruction Infusion: Cartil can infuse his power of destruction into special made weapons or through his body.

Crimson Crescent: A small wave of destruction energy shot from a sword

Crimson Wave: A larger variation of the Crimson Crescent

Crimson Beam: Fires a beam of concentrated power of destruction

Twin Dragon Fang:

Devil Lightning (Red Lightning)

Various magic seals

Holy Magic

Holy Beam: Holy version of the Crimson Beam

Divine Judgment

Heaven's Holy Rain

Crimson Light Beam: A fusion between Holy and Devil energies

Infinite Crimson Holy Nightmare Blast (formerly):

Infinite Destruction Light blast

Infinite 5 Point Star Beam

Crimson Archangel II: A new version of the Crimson archangel after acquiring the Infinite Dream sacred gear. It's twice as strong as the original version.

Knight formation:

King formation:

Bishop formation:

Rook Formation:

Queen Formation:

Infinite Crimson Archangel God: Using the Infinite power Cartil has reacquired the power of God that was lost during the sealing of Trihexa.

King formation

United front formation: Uses all the strengths of each of the pieces and none of the weakness.

Pure Archangel Form:

 **Equipment:**

Infinite Dream Sacred Gear: Allows a better regulation of Cartil's powers so they don't kill him. Also using a mini version of the rating game system to allow Cartil's to use forms for different situations.

Twilight Endeavor: an improved version of the original Endeavor.

Nightmare Exsiege: An improved version of the original Exsiege.

Saquel, The dragon eater: A sword created from the blood of Samael

Excalibur-re: Created from the handle of the original Excalibur

Runix, The God Slayer II: The evolved version of the original god slayer, it was given an official name. Along with its power to turn a god mortal it will now seal the power of god it harms

Destiny: A sword given to Cartil from Souji.

Nitree: A sword given to him by the Fairies.

2 unnamed swords

Draconic Blasters: Pistols made for the King formation. The power of these guns is determined by the ammo in the cartridge.

 **Name:** Nivana

 **Race:** Reincarnated devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Equipment/Abilities:** Chi control

 **Relatives:**

Trifae (mother)

Nasto (brother)

Unnamed father

Zeo (son)

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:**

Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Queen

 **Power/Abilities:**

Chi Control

Chi Tornado

Penetrate

Chi infusion

Elemental magic

Hand to Hand combat

 **Equipment:**

Draconic chi wrist bands

 **Name:** Yin

 **Race:** Reincarnated devil

Demigod (formerly)

 **Gender:** Make

 **Nickname:** Zephyr's Blade

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** green

 **Equipment/Abilities:** Zephyr's Gail

Wind Control

Spring Weather control

 **Relatives:**

Yang (younger sister)

Zephyrus (grandfather)

Flora (grandmother)

Reylana

Unnamed father

 **Relationships:**

Liza (wife)

 **Affiliations:**

Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Male

 **Ranking:** High class devil

Knight

 **Power/Abilities:**

Wind control

Tornadoes

Wind gusts

Wind infusion

Air Blades

Spring Weather control

Rain

Storms

Sun

 **Equipment:**

Zephyr's Gail

Typhoon's Wrath

 **Name:** Catherine

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** ginger

 **Eye Color:** blue

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

2 handed sword

 **Relatives:**

Unnamed father

Unnamed mother

Unnamed brother

Unnamed sister

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** Team DxD

Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Knight

 **Power/Abilities:**

Close combat

 **Equipment:**

Bazaar: A 2 handed sword with the ability to absorb magic.

 **Name:** Lilian

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Cat Yokai (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** orange and blonde

 **Eye Color:** green

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Sage arts

Magic

 **Relatives:**

Unnamed mother (dead)

Unnamed father (dead)

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (Husband)

 **Affiliations:** team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid Class devil

Bishop

 **Power/Abilities:**

Sage arts

Sage Healing

Sage fire

Fire Magic

Earth magic

 **Equipment:**

Staff

 **Name:** Hilda

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** Breaker

 **Hair Color:** Pink

 **Eye Color:** Orange

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Shape shifting

 **Relatives:**

Unknown

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Rook

 **Power/Abilities:**

Shape Shifting

Element Shifting

Partial shifting

Hand to hand

 **Equipment:**

Pouch of different materials.

 **Name:** Raina

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** Queen of Black Ice

Thorn of Ice

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** blue

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Water control

Ice magic

Ice breath

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Bishop

 **Power/Abilities:**

Water control

Ice magic

Black Ice

Ice Prison

Ice Spikes

Blood of an Ice dragon

Ice breath

Resistance to cold climates

 **Equipment:** none

 **Name:** Trisa

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Half human/Half Fairy (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** none

 **Hair Color:** green

 **Eye Color:** pink

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Wand

 **Relatives:**

Tania (mother)

Unnamed Uncle

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** mid class devil

Pawn (4)

 **Power/Abilities:**

Fairy magic

Close combat

 **Equipment:**

Wand

 **Name:** Sasha

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Half vampire/half werewolf (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** none

 **Hair Color:** brown

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Blood magic

 **Relatives:**

Unnamed mother

Unnamed Father

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Pawn (3)

 **Power/Abilities:**

Blood magic

Whip of draining

Werewolf Class

Magic infusion

 **Equipment: None**

 **Name:** Yang

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Demigod (formerly)

 **Gender:** female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** black

 **Eye Color:** Purple

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Flower magic

 **Relatives:**

Yin (older brother)

Zephyrus (grandfather)

Flora (Grandmother)

Reylana

Unnamed Father

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (boyfriend)

 **Affiliations:** Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Pawn (1)

 **Power/Abilities:**

Flower magic

Thorn Whip

Thorn wall

Thorn restrain

Spring weather control

Rain

Lightning magic

Close combat

 **Equipment:**

Glaive

 **Name:** Kella

 **Race:** reincarnated Devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** female

 **Nickname:** none

 **Hair Color:** Silver

 **Eye Color:** hazel

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Spear

 **Relatives:**

Tigree (mother)

Tanaa (sister)

Unnamed sister

Grana (grandmother)

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (boyfriend)

 **Affiliations:** Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:** Low class devil

Rook

 **Power/Abilities:**

Close combat

 **Equipment:**

Spear of Shattering


End file.
